Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection
On August 17, 1999, Walt Disney Home Video announced the introduction of some of their animated titles on DVD for a limited time of 60 days (roughly two months). From October 26 to December 7, 1999, nine films were released. Also released on the day when the last two Limited Issue titles came out was a box set with all nine DVDs, called the Walt Disney Animated Anthology: The Classic Collector's Set, also known as the "Disney DVD Collection", priced at $359. All nine titles were discontinued in 2000. The Limited Issue titles later moved on to become most of the last Platinum Edition titles from 2006-2009, except for three films -- Hercules, Mulan, and The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, as they were originally released in the late 1990s. On January 6, 2000, the Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection was announced, where in which movies under this brand remained permanently in stores until they were replaced by a newer edition, rather than being available for only a limited time like most of the other brands (the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection, the Platinum/Diamond Edition series, etc.) However, on January 31, 2002, Disney gradually began to stop selling certain Gold Collection titles, starting with Pinocchio and Mulan, upon discontinuing the promotion of the brand altogether. List of videos and DVDs Original lineup This is what Disney's original Gold Classic Collection lineup looked like. All 26 movies were released, some with different actual release dates, and a few others as just Special Editions. Movies in order of when they were discontinued *Pinocchio (January 31, 2002) *Mulan (January 31, 2002) *Toy Story (May 1, 2003) *A Bug's Life (May 1, 2003) *Alice in Wonderland (2003) *Mary Poppins (2004) *Pocahontas (2005) *The Aristocats (2006) *The Fox and the Hound (2006) *Robin Hood (2006) *Saludos Amigos (2008) *The Three Caballeros (2008) *The Sword in the Stone (2008) *Pete's Dragon (2009) *The Black Cauldron (2009) *The Rescuers Down Under (2011) *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (2012) *Hercules (2014) *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (2014) Movies still in print under this brand *Make Mine Music *Melody Time *Fun and Fancy Free *A Goofy Movie *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Movies not released under this brand or the Limited Issue series *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (became the first Platinum Edition title in 2001) *Fantasia (was released alongside Fantasia 2000 on November 14, 2000) *Dumbo (came out on DVD as a 60th Anniversary Edition in 2001) *Bambi (became a Platinum Edition title in 2005) *So Dear to My Heart (planned for a DVD release in 2001; canceled) *Cinderella (became a Platinum Edition title in 2005) *Sleeping Beauty (came out on DVD for the first time in 2003) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (came out on DVD as a 25th Anniversary Edition in 2002) *The Rescuers (came out on DVD in 2003) *The Great Mouse Detective (came out on DVD in 2002) *Oliver & Company (planned for a DVD release in 2000, then delayed twice; came out on DVD in 2002) *Beauty and the Beast (became a Platinum Edition title in 2002) *Aladdin (became a Platinum Edition title in 2004) *The Lion King (became a Platinum Edition title in 2003) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Gold Collection edition canceled in April 2000; was released alongside The Hunchback of Notre Dame II in 2002) Websites *http://disney.go.com/disneyvideos/disneygold (2000-2002) Category:Second Generation Walt Disney Home Videos Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Released in 2000 Category:Discontinued in 2002